


A Teaching Game

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirakawa teaches Shindou things other than go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teaching Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490049) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



> Written for the prompt "mentor".

"Could you take the glasses off?" Shindou frowned and looked away for a moment.

Shirakawa slid them off with one hand and folded them before placing them on the nightstand. "You just don't want me to be able to see your mistakes." He breathed a note of laughter and brought the hand back in front of him to touch lightly at Shindou's shoulder. "You're getting better, though."

Shindou groaned. "That first time was pretty bad." He stroked his fingers through Shirakawa's thick hair. "I was really surprised how much patience you had with me."

Relaxing against Shindou's side and letting his eyes close as the boy continued to play with his hair, Shirakawa smiled. "I'm used to teaching inexperienced people. But like I say with go, a passion for what you're doing is just as important as skill. And that part you had."

Shindou moved his other hand up as well and began scratching Shirakawa's scalp lightly, working from his hairline down to his nape and leaving Shirakawa relaxed, except for the hardness that he pressed firmly against Shindou's hip as he said, "Good, you're learning to exploit weaknesses". Hikaru smiled and as soon as the older man began to nuzzle against him in earnest, Shindou moved one hand down to press a solid line down the center of his back and moved the other to tilt Shirakawa's chin upward. Shindou kissed him softly, just a brief touch of lips, before plundering the other man's mouth with his tongue, drawing moans from him that seemed to reverbate through Shindou's own mouth. He drew his mouth away from the tongue that had begun to quest after his own and let his lips mouth unspoken words against Shirakawa's throat as he moved downward.

It didn't take much to make Shirakawa roll over onto his back. Shindou slid down in the bed until he could pillow his head against Shirakawa's thigh and move forward to run his tongue along as much of the length of Shirakawa's cock as he could reach without moving too much. "Oh, quit being lazy," Shirakawa said with a laugh.

Shindou huffed, but moved up onto his hands and knees and licked his lips before leaning down to take the head in his mouth, nostrils flaring as the taste of the precome spread over his tongue. Slowly, cautiously, he moved downward bit by bit, only remembering to pull his lips back over his teeth when Shirakawa winced and slid his hand into Shindou's hair. That hand sat heavy on his head, but it was enough incentive in its own right for Shindou to work himself further down on Shirakawa's cock, breaths panted through his nostrils, until he felt like he was about to gag, but his nose was buried in the loose curls there and his lips were tight against the base. His lips tightened as his cheeks lifted slightly in a smile and it drew a groan from Shirakawa as his fingers curled in Shindou's hair and held him in place for a long moment until he felt Shindou start to push back against it.

Pulling off, Shindou glared at Shirakawa who only looked at him with a grin. "Not cool."

"Shouldn't that be 'not cool, _sensei_ '?" Shirakawa stroked his hand back through Shindou's hair. "You asked me to help you learn how to do all of this. Part of sex is other people not remembering to be considerate enough to not use you to get as much pleasure as they can. Really, it's a sign that you're doing a good job because it means the other person is only thinking about how good you feel."

Shindou brought his hand to Shirakawa's cock and began stroking him slowly. "So you were being selfish?"

Spreading his legs wider, Shirakawa stroked one finger down Shindou's cheek. "Weren't you when you asked me to do this in the first place? You didn't beat around the bush then."

Glancing down at his hand, Shindou smirked. "I'm definitely beating around the bush now."

"That mouth is the very reason why I held you down."

Licking his lips again, Shindou moved his head back down and took Shirakawa back between his lips. He batted away Shirakawa's hands when they tried to settle in his hair again, but let them come to rest on his shoulders. Shirakawa's fingers dug into his skin as Shindou found a good rhythm as he sucked. He slid one finger thoroughly through the pool of saliva that was collected at the base of the other man's cock and brought it to Shirakawa's entrance. He circled the rim and plunged inside, crooking his finger upward as soon as he was in while sucking harder, the weight of his body against Shirakawa's legs seemingly the only thing to keep him in place as the man twitched and Shindou's mouth was flooded with his bitter seed. He sucked it down, the aftertaste already heavy on his tongue as he pulled his hand away, and sat up so he could splay himself out at Shirakawa's side. "What's my grade, Shirakawa-sensei?"

Running a hand down his abdomen, Shirakawa grinned. "How about a gold star?"

"How about you return the favor?" Shindou gestured to his cock, hard and curving upward toward his stomach. 

Shirakawa palmed his glasses from the nightstand. "Let me put on my glasses so I can actually see you-"

"No!" Shindou sighed. "They're too much like Ogata's." He shrugged. "Sorry. He just really creeps me out."

"Trust me, I know. I've shared a hotel room with him before." Shirakawa put the glasses down again and sat up next to Shindou, moving closer to him. "I'll just have to stay close then."

"Get as close as you need to." Shindou lay back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I promise not to try to choke you, either."

Shirakawa stroked Shindou once. "I'm in more danger than you ever were."

"You are such a pervert!" Shindou laughed and let his eyes close. "Coming up to me on the street corner and molesting me."

Moving so that his lips just brushed the head of Shindou's cock, Shirakawa said, "Says the one who immediately asked if I could teach you all about sex."

"And we're getting there!" Shindou struggled to stay in place as Shirakawa tongued the slit at the end of his cock. "I like our lessons. They're fun and, uh, educational."

Shirakawa pulled away for a moment. "You've let me take you a few times now. Do you want some experience in topping, too?"

Shindou was quick to agree. "Y'know, just in case. Not everyone likes the same things, right?"

"Then get to it and I'll tell you if you do something wrong." Shirakawa moved back to the side and positioned himself on his hands and knees.

His body seeming to move of its own voilition, Shindou grabbed the lube and settled himself behind Shirakawa, trying to reconcile this man with the one who had taught him go several years before and who was in his study group and was several dan levels above him... But what he also was, was attractive and willing and while Shindou was pretty sure that people didn't really _do_ this because he'd never seen anyone advertise sex lessons before, he was glad of every night of experience both for what they promised of the future and because this, happening right now, was pretty good, too.


End file.
